


Voltron: Legendary Defender Ship Oneshots

by Cinnamon_Writes, Doggoyeetforlife56



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ed Sheeran songs, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Memories, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Writes/pseuds/Cinnamon_Writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggoyeetforlife56/pseuds/Doggoyeetforlife56
Summary: I copied/pasted these from my Wattpad book called Alphabetical Voltron Oneshots





	Voltron: Legendary Defender Ship Oneshots

Allura couldn't sleep. She had tried every known method of trying to go to sleep, but none worked. She decided to visit her father in his projection room (what is that room called?).   
Instead of her father, it was full of his memories.   
There was one of her when she had just turned one, another of her taking a picture of a flower to give to her mother, yet another of her with her arms crossed and facing the opposite direction with an angry expression.   
The last one was a stab in the chest. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was the day before Zarkon killed her father.   
She broke down in sobs, sinking to the floor with her face buried in her hands.  
"Princess?"   
Allura looked up to see Lance. He looked concerned.  
"Yes?"   
She hoped that she didn't raise suspicion.  
"Shiro heard you sobbing and sent me to see what's wrong. What's making you sad, sweetheart? I'll kill it!" he said and pretended to brandish his Bayard.   
Allura laughed softly, rolling her eyes at Lance's goofiness.  
"It's just... a memory. I'm fine, Lance. You can go back to sleep now," Allura insisted.  
"Come on, I'm not gonna leave you alone. You seemed to not be able to sleep, right?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, I have insomnia too. I came up with a good technique for going to sleep, and I'll teach it to you. Follow me," Lance explained before taking the princess' hand and leading her to his room.  
A face mask, a cup of hot peppermint tea, and Harry Potter chapter later, Allura and Lance were asleep, his arms around her waist, and smiles on both of their faces.


End file.
